legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)
What's that? You thought Peter Pan was always a hero? Well...you're wrong! "You're not afraid of your son being taken from you. No, you're afraid that he'll leave you! After all, being abandoned is what you're best at. Everyone you've ever loved has abandoned you. Your wife, Milah...not to mention your own father." - Pan to Mr. Gold Main Enemies: Mr. Gold, Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Crona, Knuckles, Discord, Bender This Peter Pan is amoral, self centered sociopathic boy without any redeeming qualities and is considered worse than many and Hook is actually is more heroic than Pan. He has his shadow take kids from families and makes them into his slaves who can`t leave because if they do he has his shadow murder them by ripping their shadows off them which is a really painful and fateful process and steal their souls All he cares about is himself and his interests and take sadistic delight in torturing and destroying others physically and psychologically. His ultimate plan was decades later, to absorb a heart of the truest believer of magic which was his own great-grandson for power and immortality. Though there are others who have the role, he`s just started with his great grandson. In truth his real name is Malcolm a cravenly, negligent psychotic overgrown child who abandonedhis own son for power and eternal youth and to make matters worst Pan resented Rumpelstiltskin (Mr.Gold) and had him emotionally abused since day one since he hates adult responsibilities. He considers babies to be "pink, naked, squirming little larva who eats away at his, money hopes and dreams." and then tries to murder Gold`s whole family because he now how much they meant to him. He also has no care for family as shown in the video where that's his grandson tied up, he tried to kill his son and traded him for eternal youth, he manipulates his great grandson into giving him his heart and then stealing his body, and he manipulates The Charmings, Regina and Hook who all have a family connection in a way being adopted, born or being a parental figure to his grandson or great grandson and tries to kill them. His neglect and abandonment of his son Rumpel was the cause of all the series's problems until his death . Friends: The Lost Boys, Dark Miranda, Geppetto, Other villains, The Joker Enemies:Mr.Gold, Maka Albarn, Lizbeth, Boomer, Crona, Soul, Knuckles, Bender, Skipper Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Katara, Dr.Strange, Tony, Rose, Casper, Wendy, Castiel, May, Death The Kid, Makoto, The B Team, The V Crusaders, The P Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Alpha Team, The Multiversal Resistance, The Miracle Elite, The Striker Force The Bodyguard Unit, The Omega League, The Hunter Force, Team Free Will, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Ares, Khan, James Moriarty, Maximilian Wrath of the God of War Rises Pan is the real villain of The Wrath of The God of War Rises and ends being the final boss. Pan has Soul kidnapped and uses the tree of guilt to constrain Maka as the tree plays on the guilt of others and Maka's massive guilt regarding joining The Sith Stalker played into it. Pan tries to have Maka give him her heart to make him immortal or else he kills them both. She refuses but after Pan gives Soul ruthless torture, she gives in and Pan uses magic to give her hand a one time way of ripping out a heart, She tries to rip Pan's heart out but since it's not there, Pan decides to kill Soul. So Maka does it willingly and gives it to him. However Knuckles, Boomer and Lizbeth stop him save Soul and get Maka's heart back. They get her heart back, but unknown to them he cursed the heart to put a death clock on her when she is 22 years old. Pan also has a history with Boomer and his brothers, as when the Powerpuff girls killed them, He offered them a new life if they helped him lure abandoned kids to Never Land so he can corrupt them into his followers. After they did so, he killed them giving them a new life in Hell where HIM resurrected them. When Boomer came back, he tried to manipulate Boomer into betraying the others for Lizbeth as he can tell, Boomer wants her. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Pan is revealed the man behind the man regarding Felix and the brainwashing of Rose and Josh. He is resurrected by the lost boys Where they capture the heroes. He is also the true antagonist of the story though not the final boss. Peter Pan talks to Bender, Slade and the others and knows who they are. And they learn his history with Boomer, Brick, Butch, Lizbeth, Maka, Knuckles, Crona and Soul He is also the one revealed behind Maka's dying problem and he may have known and worked with The Joker as Bender found any Harley Quinns in a cell. Pan decides to kill Bender, Skipper and the rest in revenge for Lizbeth and Boomer with Maka stopping him. However Discord and Isabella stop this and rescue them with Castiel and May. He also snapped Josh's neck and then injects him with Titan which transforms Josh into a resurrected cyborg. The heroes escaped though Gold knows what's really going on as he knows who Pan really is. Pan is revealed as Gold's father and an ally of The Joker as Neverland is the source of Joker's resurrections and Pan is now convinced Blue to do his dirty work if he wants to see Cadence. Pan discusses this with Maxmillain before he ends up seeing Mr.Gold who is dead set on stopping him, Pan maplutates him with that they are realted and Pan is his father and states how similar they are. Gold mentions though they have a key difference, in that he regretted abadoned his son and Pan never thought about it. Pan tries to get him to stay with him and make a fresh start, Gold states he will and not with him. Pan decides to use Pandora's Box on him as a result. Pan is revealed to have casued the islands of adventure to exist as he flooded many parts of the multiuniverse with Neverland water so he can now appear in more areas at full power. Peter Pan tries to kill Bender and the others using the curse Isabella inflicted on them unknowingly. Before he and Maxmillian get to the job, smoke coming from a very much alive person saves them and Pan also has the Azoth a way to help in getting the entity out. He throws the Pandora's box to them in that Gold is stuck in stating his son is petty and ungrateful of the 200 years he's been alive and never forgetting it. Pan also murdered many members of M.O.D.A.B as Mr.Gold tells Bender. Pan also sicced a curse on His great grandson Henry to get his heart like Maka and is ready to betray Blue when he finishes the job. Pan has Maxmillina poison Blue once the job is done since he's done with him.. Pan shows up on Mr.Gold, Bender, Slade, Discord and their friends and begins taunting them again and states what he has in mind for them when Crona, Lizbeth, Maka, Knuckles and Boomer are found and that he will kill them. He also pisses Twilight off when he reveals his actions led to the Mane Cast and Celestia being placed in Purgatory. Pan makes mention that he is fucking with them becasue it's all part of the game as he "resets" the board. Pan then find the V Crusaders and Maka and does the exact same thing though Maka doesn't stand for it and takes out revenge on Pan. Pan and MAxmillian then abudct Cadence who Pan drained of magic leading everyone except Colress, Qui Gon and Frida to go after him as Discord shows up t them with his plan alongside Gold to get the drop on Pan. They suceeed and get Maxmillian elminated as Pan removes him for his usefulness expiring. Pan is to fight Knuckles, Boomer, Lizbeth, Maka, Hunson Abadeer and another character. Pan fights with them and is stopped and caught by his son. Pan however escapes, threatens his son , releases the Niburu and proceeds to nearly kill Maka, Lizbeth and Boomer. Mr.Gold stops him and reveals he has the upper hand by taking his shadow off and giving it to the dagger to bring to him so he could kill Pan and he suceeds though to the heroes it looked like he died as Pan tries to beg Gold to start a new life with him again. Before Pan's death, his "secret partner" told Peter that he kills Mr Gold's friends, some of The Star Alliance members. When Peter Pan is killed. The Secret partner will avenge Pan, but before going after Mr. Gold, he goes after Black Star and his friends and will kill him just to make everyone blame and hate eachother. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Kid Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Father of Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Magic Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Pre-teens Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Videos Category:Possessors Category:Archenemies Category:Mr. Gold's Archenemies Category:Bigger Bads Category:Heart Rippers Category:Hypocrites Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Shadow Rippers Category:Child Haters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:True Villains Category:True Villains in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Mass Murderers Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Magic Drainers Category:True Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Maka's Archenemies Category:Lizbeth's Archenemies Category:Boomer's Archenemies Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Characters who abandon their own children Category:New Nightmare Forces Founders Category:Allies of the New Nightmare Forces Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Final Boss Category:Murderers Category:Characters hated by Daveg502